


Imagine: Jealous Reader

by ReclessAbandon



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Bar, F/M, Fluff, Jealous, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Takodana, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclessAbandon/pseuds/ReclessAbandon
Summary: Greez finally takes the crew to Takodana—keeping the promise that he made not too long ago about laying off once everything was over.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Reader
Kudos: 31





	Imagine: Jealous Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this as a sequel to Inseparable Dyad, I tried writing some parts to be ambiguous to its connection with Inseparable Dyad, but I think it works well as a standalone fic too. Either way works anyway, that’s why I made it ambiguous ;)

The Mantis entered the Takodana system via jump to hyperspace. You and Cal have been long awake after your nap, you’ve taken your places in the cockpit—Cal at shotgun, you on the seat opposite Cere.

The off-planet view of Takodana could be seen and appreciated from the Mantis’s windshield. Greez cranks the steering lever forward, you buckled to your seat as the vessel enters the atmosphere; soon enough, the turbulence went away and the crew could sit back and relax. The captain looks for a suitable place to land, not far from the castle but hidden well enough from prying, suspicious eyes.

“Okay, like I promised—Takodana!” Greez exclaimed, almost celebratory in tone.

As soon as you’ve set foot on the cushiony soil of the planet, a strong waft of petrichor invaded your sense of smell. The air was so fresh and clean. Everything about the planet reminded you of Bogano—of home. Unconsciously, you smile at the vast green horizon behind the castle; Cal turned his head to you, stared at you and your infectious smile caught on to him. He smiles to himself.

“Come on, I’ll show you newbies what a real Bloody Rancor tastes like!”

“I’ve never tasted a bleeding Rancor before,” a clueless Merrin blurted.

“No, no. That’s just a beverage name, not a _real_ Rancor bleeding to death!” you explained whilst finding Merrin’s cluelessness somewhat endearing.

Greez was the tour guide for today. After all, he said that the whole crew deserves a day off after that long, exhausting quest and everything else that followed. He led you to the castle’s walls. Upon nearing the high arch that leads to the main door, you looked up high and saw flags flying their colors in the wild wind—there were so many of them that you could no longer see the part of wall where they’re stuck to, because the flags were clustered closely to one another, either way it mesmerized you.

Through the main door, the inside of the castle was like any other cantina—albeit the wider space and more seating areas. The entrance of the Mantis crew caused some curious heads to turn but they quickly looked back away. The last thing you need is more attention.

“Greez!” the voice of a middle-aged female calls from across the room.

“Hey, Maz!” Greez returned the greeting.

“Took you long enough to visit!”

The cantina keeper emerges from the dense crowd of patrons. An orange creature nearly in equal height with Greez appeared. She donned a pair of large glasses which may have made her eyes look slightly bigger than actual. Her voice was wise as it was feisty and lively, there is no doubt she is the castle’s owner. Aside from her appearance, you and Cal could sense something strong coming from Maz—you immediately distinguished that she was a Force-sensitive.

When the niceties and quick catch-up finished between Greez and Maz, he introduced each of you to her, afterwards Maz gave a polite bow to acknowledge all of you. Neither of you may have spoken, but Maz could already sense that you were thinking about her—curious about her, she could almost hear the questions in your head.

 _In a little while._ Maz thought to herself, hoping that you would pick up the hint.

“Welcome to my castle, feel free to go about as you please. Help yourself to some drinks at the bar, put it on Greez’s tab if you like,” she said half-jokingly.

“Aww come on, don’t be like that, Maz! Say we split 50-50?”

Maz didn’t verbally respond, she just chuckled and dismissively waved at the group before walking up to a group she was initially speaking with prior to your arrival. Merrin decided to look around and order later, Cere wanted to sit down already and relax.

“I’ll have whatever you guys are having,” Cere said before going to look for a seat.

All that’s left is you, Cal, and Greez. The three of you sat by the bar, the bartender was a teal, female Twi’lek. As soon as Cal takes his seat on the barstool, she slowed down in wiping the glass in her hand.

“Hey there, delicious,” the Twi’lek spoke in a suggestive hushed tone, when that caught your and Cal’s attention, she continued on with the act. “Anything I could get for you?”

Cal was evidently taken aback by the display, he subtly pulled mere inches away from the Twi’lek while slowly raising his eyebrow at her. You propped your chin on your fist, a look that screamed “What did she just say?” plastered all over your face.

“Uh yeah, five Bloody Rancors, maybe?”

“I’ll get right on it,” she flashed a coy smile before turning around to work on your drinks.

You and Cal shot looks at one another, shrugging shoulders and throwing raised eyebrows back and forth with each other. Your free hand gestured to the Twi’lek, your body language echoing “Is she for real?”

Suppressing your growing irritation made you eerily silent and withdrawn. Greez calls the bartender and tells her to just serve it on their table, she acknowledged the request but kept her eyes on Cal. The Twi’lek was exuding so much attraction to Cal that she’s practically reeking of it.

The three of you immediately left the bar and searched for Cere and Merrin. The flow of the conversation was natural but you were unconsciously out of it, you barely interacted with the crew; Cal sensed the jealousy from the start, he put his arm around you to comfort you and you gradually picked up the conversation. The Twi’lek bartender served the drinks to your table, she noticed Cal’s arm over your shoulder, she maintained eye contact on Cal but you had eyes on her too. Your gaze pierced the Twi’lek, her seductive smirk reduces to a poker face and then leaves. Cal noticed your silence in her presence until she was gone and so he slightly tightens his grip on you.

The Bloody Rancor was apparently a one-hit wonder among the Mantis crew, even Merrin liked it! The chatter and the stories mingled with the patrons’, you decided to explore the rest of the castle and you hurriedly dismissed yourself, making up the excuse of forgetting something back in the ship. Cal waited for a few more paces before following you. He saw you heading back to the ship.

Cal waited a few more minutes before entering the Mantis. He heard the sparking of the soldering iron, the clinking of tools, and the crunching of screws and bolts being wrenched in. He followed the sound and found you in your lonesome by the workbench.

“Hey,” he called.

You glanced over your shoulder, repeated the word, and promptly returned to your handicraft.

“Something wrong?”

“No, not really. I just suddenly found the castle too… crowded,” you muttered and had a dry follow-up. “You should get back there, the bartender might miss you.”

Cal stepped forward, filling up the tiny space beside you by the workbench. He leans his waist against the edge of the table, crossed his arms against his chest, and simply watched you tweak on your gadgets. He knew that you were deliberately trying to avoid eye contact with him; surprisingly, his presence made you a little shaky, you weren’t holding your tools firmly as you should until you accidentally nipped yourself with wire cutters.

“Ow!” You hissed.

Cal immediately took your hand. You didn’t cut yourself luckily, but you nipped yourself hard enough for the base of your pointer finger to get swollen.

“It’s nothing,” you dismissed.

“No, you’re hurt,”

His thumb softly ran across your wound, you gently attempt to pull it away but his grip felt too secure albeit gentle, and then your fingers curled and encased his fingers. Cal slowly closes in on you with your hand held close to his heart.

“I’m fine really, you should go back, they’re probably looking for you,” you continue to dismissively mutter but Cal isn’t budging.

“I don’t think they’ll mind,” his voice was now only a whisper to you.

“Won’t they now?” you muttered.

“Stop talking,”

The gap between you two has vanished, he pulled himself towards you, and then the next thing you knew he has his lips locked onto yours. He dips his tongue into your mouth and a chill ran swiftly down your spine, your heart skipped a beat, failing to conceal your surprise. He gently lets go of your hand, cups your jaw with both hands and intensifies his kiss—causing you to throw your arms around his shoulder, pressing him closer to you whilst you rake his hair with your slender fingers until you gently gripped it.

You felt his smile in the middle of the kiss, you smiled too. His thumb ran across your jaw, his fingers were slowly sinking into the flesh of your neck—in response, you prodded your tongue which caught him by surprise this time. When you pulled away from the kiss, he followed up with another kiss on your forehead and then his lips trail down to the tip of your nose. Suggestive smiles beamed at one another as soon as you found each other’s eyes. Cal playfully pinched your cheek and added another kiss, a quick peck on the lips.

“We should _really_ get back there,” you giggled.

Cal playfully made a pensive expression, squinting his eyes and smacking his lips.

“Yeah, I think we can stay a _little_ bit longer,” he concluded.

You insisted to go back inside, with the half-joke that your drinks are getting warm. You grabbed both of his hands and led him out of the Mantis, the pair of you head back into the castle hand-in-hand. Along the way, he pulled you to him until he could lock his arms around your waist and embrace you, bury his nose on your shoulder and then sneak little kisses on your ear. Your giggles echoed on the outer foyer of the castle until you got back inside and rejoined to catch up with the crew and Maz.


End file.
